<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life Can Be Tricky by And_There_They_Go_Again</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164777">Life Can Be Tricky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_There_They_Go_Again/pseuds/And_There_They_Go_Again'>And_There_They_Go_Again</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, Fluff and Angst, Human AU, M/M, Oh my god they were r o o m m a t e s, Slow Burn, analogical - Freeform, and here we are, and they were ROOMMATES, angst in later chapters, demus - Freeform, demus/dukeceit/the ship with no name, dukeceit, or like tol tol tol tol tol tol smol au, pretty much a tol smol au, royality, this story came to me at 3am so i wrote like two chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_There_They_Go_Again/pseuds/And_There_They_Go_Again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>College roommates are always fun to hang around with, especially if there are seven of them...</p><p>When seven bright young men are put into the same dorm room, things can get pretty crazy. Even so, they all find a way to put up with each other. But when secrets come to light, and lies begin to unfold, will the narrow thread of their fragile relationships come undone?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life Can Be Tricky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So..... I started a new wip because have no self control and I love royality :))))))</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>(edit: I updated the general summary because I wanted to try and writing some parts from other peoples perspectives for a change so yea)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air felt different somehow. Heavier; weighed down by the shocking waves of change and unfamiliarity that were crashing over my body.</p><p>Anxiety had its claws sinking deep into my lungs making it hard to draw breath, hard to think, hard to move.</p><p>But I moved anyway. Feet on and off the accelerator. Hand moving the gear stick up and down, left and right. I could hear every splutter of the engine, feel every bump in the road as I sped towards my new future. My whole body was tense, and my knuckles were paper white from my vice grip on the steering wheel, making my freckles stand out like tiny, beige dots of ink. </p><p>These dots of ink spread up from my knuckles, all the way over my pale, curvy body. They were most abundant on my face, even my baby blue eyes had tiny flecks of brown scattered through them. In fact, if I went cross eyed right now, I could see the darkest ones on my nose. Not that I would. I will keep my eyes on the road thank you very much. </p><p>The stoplight turns green and I gently press down on the accelerator. </p><p>The college’s campus is a long way away from where I live. I don’t like the distance. I already miss my three little sisters. </p><p>It’s for the best, though. This school is one of the best in the state. It’s a wonder that I got in. </p><p>I’m a language arts major and I’m here on an arts scholarship. Not that I could be here any other way. My mother could never afford to send me to a place like this. </p><p>Because it’s incredible. Pulling into the car park, great, big, beautiful walls make classrooms, scattered around campus. In the distance, I can just see the dorm buildings, tall and huge. But perhaps the most impressive of all, the massive administration building. It could fit three of my houses. I don’t even know what they use all that space for. Probably office space. </p><p>I park the car and kill the engine. I rest my head on the steering wheel and sigh heavily before reaching into my backpack. I pull out a small, pastel blue book. The pages are slightly worn from months of flipping through them. I turn onto a new page and begin to write. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dear Diary,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>Prepare yourself college. Here comes Patton Moore.</em></strong> </p><p>As if college was the one that needed to prepare. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>Stay hydrated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>